garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 698 - Hut Life
Show 698 was be recorded on 2/15/2017 Show Opening Dino and bread take about Brad disturbing and smart side. Dino compared and contrasted the differences between his house and Bobby's house I discussed the possibility of his Dark Side wanting to be apart of mr. Bobby's neighborhood Special Guest George Christie Dino introduced the guest by saying that there was a History Channel special about him and that Dino was not able to stop watching the show George Christie was a former gang member of a biker gang and he had a different Vision than the rest of his compatriots his vision was instead of fighting other gangs they would fight the government or fight police officers and staff The idea of attempting a piece of cord was stemmed from his time at Terminal Island where Mongols and various gang members would get along. So they went to the Friendship border Park in Washington and negotiated with the Hell's Angels of Canada the Mongols and the Hell's Angels of the United States His primary adversary during his stay with the Hells Angels was Sonny Said that his motivation for making the book was to tell his side of the story Frankie MacDonald Talked about the large rains that occurred in Southern California on February 17th 2017 they've also talked about his silver play button where he received 100000 subscribers and his appearances on other media where he did not mention the greedy no show. * Female superhero, central intelligence * Juan Seattle Frankie to make the vampire apapear, he did * Rudy from banning asked his favorite toy * NASCAR Marshall daughter asked his favorite hot dog topping barbwire and salt pepper * Johnny g from Norwalk Sing u2 add a vampire * Brad every been spanked, no * House or go kart , go kart * Fuckibg Bobby boxers or briefs, regular * Chad P asked about hamburgers Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Bobby chief his blank sex partner as evidence that he's, Lawanda implied that she was not wearing anything and was being spanked After briefly describing Bobby pairing with her toes she made several noises indicating she was in pleasure. It is believed she had a live on-air orgasm. The Deep Fry Fry complimented Fucking Bobby on giving Miss Londa a live on air finger fucking. Fry discontented Fry then talked about negotiating be prices with the local convenience market Mario Mumbles Mario demanded to come, speak and leave without an obligation to talk to anyone during show 700 and wanted to bring a non-3rd man. Mario explains that he doesn't want to explore as the reason he doesn't. Dino tried to invite him to 699 but Mario did not indicate he wanted to play along. Mario said that he was a hacker and found people talking about him. Mario talked about an incident involving an argument at a laundromat. Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review What ended up happening this week in a John FUCKING Caldwell glass Snack Exchange Mergpijp Cake from Bram Red Ribbon Cherry Supreme soda w Red Dye #40 and Blue #1 from Chad in Pittsburgh Don't Be Stupid Dean sent about the demands that Mario Mumbles made When attempting to bring back Mario Mumbles Dean bright out Michael from Vegas. Hai requested a list of hai and Dino characters such as ticket Louis or good Lewis -A man throws a dog into the window of a woman he found attractive -California high school teacher speed gay porn in a middle school class -Image murders another image but it's also a bad tappet